Advertising is a significant component of marketing efforts used by companies to promote their goods and services. Advertisers spend billions of dollars each year on their advertising campaigns. Generally, a wide variety of advertising techniques and media have historically been used and are currently available to market products and services. For instance, advertising media may include billboards, human billboards, print media (e.g., newspapers, magazines, etc.), radio, and television advertising. Moreover, as technology continues to develop, new advertising opportunities are also continuously being created. For example, the advent of the Internet has given rise to Internet-based advertising, such as web banners. Despite the availability of a wide variety of different advertising techniques and media, product and service providers are always seeking novel ways to promote their products and services. The state of the art could be advanced if advertising could be provided via a wearable display system that may be dynamically updated via a wireless network interface.